C0DA
[250px|thumb|Das Symbol C0DAs vor dem Ausschnitt einer [https://www.c0da.es/c0da/sketchbook Illustration.]] C0DA ist das Skript zu einer gleichnamigen, bisher nicht fertiggestellten Graphic Novel, welches von Michael Kirkbride am 14.02.2014 auf der Website www.c0da.es veröffentlicht wurde. Die Geschichte stellt für Kirkbride ein mögliches Ende der Welt von The Elder Scrolls dar,C0DA welche er in mit Ingame-Büchern wie Die Anuade, nacherzählt mitgestaltete, und greift insbesondere Thematiken wie Vivec und den Nerevarine auf. Sie folgt chronologisch auf die vorher veröffentlichten Texte Der Prophet des Landfalls, Landfall, Tag Eins, und die abgebrochenen Projekte Dies Irae und Stringendo. Auch werden die Inhalte des Textes Liebesbrief aus der Fünften Ära, Der wahre Zweck Tamriels weiter ausgeführt.C0DA-ZeitleisteÜber andere C0DA-Projekte Veröffentlichung Die Website c0da.es ging spätestens am 21.11.2013 online.archive.org: www.c0da.es Der Text Liebesbrief aus der Fünften Ära, Der wahre Zweck Tamriels vom 24.11.2005, welcher aus der Sicht des Protagonisten C0DAs, Jubal-lun-Sul, geschrieben ist, gewährte einen ersten Einblick in die Ereignisse. Der Brief ist an die Vergangenheit gerichtet und erklärt die Beschaffenheit von Anus Amarant, die Aurbis, die daraus resultierten Subgradienten und wie man durch Erreichen von CHIM Landfall und dem Amarant entkommen kann, was auf die Geschichte C0DAs hinweist.Liebesbrief aus der Fünften Ära, Der wahre Zweck Tamriels Im Laufe der Jahre wurden noch einige andere Texte veröffentlicht, die ebenfalls auf der Website zu finden sind. Sie werden allerdings von Kirkbride nicht in seiner Zeitleiste C0DAs erwähnt. *et'Ada, Eight Aedra, Eat the Dreamer (Et'Ada, Acht Aedra, den Träumer fressen) *KINMUNE (KINMUNE) **ANON/ANU/ANUI-EL Queen Ayrenn, Dominion Queen [Old Mary Interregnum] (KINMUNE als Königin Ayrenn) *The Republic of Hahd (Die Republik Hahd) *Thot-Box *WG-T-ONE, Artless Signal Die finale Veröffentlichung des Skripts wurde am 14.02.2014 auf dem Subreddit r/teslore angekündigt, kurz darauf ging auch die Partnerseite tomorrowindtoday.com online, auf der jedem die Möglichkeit gegeben werden soll, seine eigene C0DA zu veröffentlichen.Follow me Ihr Titel ist eine Anspielung auf die kommerzialisierte Welt Morrowinds, die in C0DA auftaucht. Zwischendurch wurden immer wieder Illustrationen veröffentlicht, sowohl abgeschlossene Bilder als auch schwarz-weiß-Skizzen. Ein endgültiges Veröffentlichungsdatum für die Graphic Novel ist nicht bekannt, allerdings wird sie kostenlos zur Verfügung gestellt werden.Über C0DAs Preis Bedeutung und Intention C0DA ist dazu gedacht, das Konzept des Kanons zu eliminieren. Der Sicht Kirkbrides nach lässt sich das Prinzip eines rein offiziell bestätigten und vom Entwickler besessenen Kanons in fiktionalen Werken nicht logisch anbringen. Es soll sich jeder seine eigene Meinung bilden; eine individuelle Interpretation von Fiktion, zu der auch von der Community erstellte Beiträge und Theorien zählen können. Das Elder Scrolls-Universum selbst enthält zahlreiche Anspielungen, Halbwahrheiten, Lügen und Unklarheiten, die Raum zum theoretisieren und interpretieren bieten, und nur selten offen bestätigt werden. Diese ungeklärten Thematiken erzeugen viele Auseinandersetzungen bei den Fans und sollen mit dieser freien Ansicht beigelegt werden; Kirkbride erklärte den „Krieg des Kanons“ durch C0DA für beendet.What is C0DA? An Answer.C0DE of C0da Das Werk selbst ist daher nicht als ein Kopfkanon oder eine FanFiction gedacht, sondern ist eine „… spekulative Fiktion über ein bereits fiktionales Universum.“, wie Lore-Veteranin Lady Nerevar es formuliert. Dies spiegelt sich in den Science-Fiction-Aspekten wieder, die in C0DA wesentlich präsenter sind als in der Reihe üblich. In C0DA selbst finden sich ebenfalls zahlreiche Metaphern und Symbole für das Ende des Kanons. Am deutlichsten erkennbar ist dies im Kampf des Helden Jubal-lun-Sul gegen das Numidium, welches stets alles verneint. Jubal spricht sich im Gegensatz für Freiheit und die Gleichwertigkeit aller aus, bezeichnet das Numidium als egoistischen Jugendlichen, der sich gegen alles Unbekannte wehrt und nur noch widerspricht, weil er gewinnen will. Jubal enthauptet das Numidium mit Nicht-Worten und trägt es bei seiner Hochzeit als Rüstung, womit das Ende des Kanons und der Feindlichkeiten symbolisiert wird, da alle zur neuen Schöpfung beitragen. Der Name C0DA leitet sich von dem musikalischen Element „Coda“, oder „Koda“, ab, welches einen meist abschließenden Teil eines Musikstückes bezeichnet, der Merkmale des Originals zusammenfasst und aufgreift, aber deutlich variiert, und nach dem Höhepunkt stattfindet, um das Stück ausklingen zu lassen. Auch das Symbol C0DAs, ein Kreuz innerhalb einer Null mit überstehenden Linien, ist von Coda übernommen.Wikipedia: Coda (Musik) Legitimität C0DAs Ereignisse und Kirkbrides Sichtweise wurden nicht eindeutig von Bethesda Softworks oder ZeniMax Media anerkannt, aber auch nicht dementiert. Kirkbrides inoffzielle Werke sind aufgrund dieses Mangels einer der größten Streitpunkte der Community, weshalb viele ihren Wahrheitsgehalt und die Legitimität C0DAs anzweifeln. Trotz des Fehlens einer direkten Bestätigung von offizieller Seite, gibt es einige Anspielungen in den Spielen und Romanen auf Kirkbride, seine Werke und C0DA selbst: *In Die 36 Lehren: Lektion 37 bilden die Anfangsbuchstaben eines Satzes die URL www.c0da.es und einige Aspekte C0DAs werden thematisiert. Kirkbride implizierte, womöglich diesen Text selbst geschrieben zu haben.Über Lehre 37 *AIOS, das Sicherheitssystem der Stadt der Uhrwerke in , nennt Numidium und Auslöschung als mögliche existentielle Bedrohungen. *Die Stadt der Uhrwerke umspannt in C0DA unter Nirns Oberfläche den Planeten, was in Die Wahrheit in Sequenz und Über die Stadt der Uhrwerke aufgegriffen wird. Lawrence Schick, der Lead Loremaster von , äußerte in einem AMA auf r/elderscrollsonline, dass C0DA zum Nachdenken anrege.Lawrence Schick Über C0DA Er gab eine ähnliche Auffassung der Welt Tamriels in ESO Live: Episode 15 an: Inhalt Vorgeschichte Die Geschichte beginnt in der Fünften Ära mit der Rückkehr des künstlichen Gottes Numidium, der in einer Zeitschleife Krieg mit den Spiegellogikern Sommersends führte, seit Tiber Septim Tamriel eroberte.Forum Archives - Numidium's siege of AlinorLandfall, Tag Eins Es löscht während der unveröffentlichten Ereignisse von DIES IRAE das Regenerat und womöglich andere Götter aus,Über DIES IRAEbekannte Überlebende sind Akatosh, Kyne, Lorkhan, Talos und das Tribunal, allerdings bekämpfen auch mehrere unbenannte Wesenheiten das Numidium. Danach beginnt das Numidium seinen Feldzug gegen den Rest Nirns, worauf die unveröffentlichte Geschichte Stringendo folgt, über die keine Details bekannt sind. Das Numidium liegt im offenen Krieg mit den Altmer, Dunmer und Khajiit, bis es die Hochelfen mit seiner Anzestralsense auslöscht. Die Argonier, Bosmer, Orsimer und Menschen werden nicht erwähnt, was darauf hindeuten könnte, dass sie entweder ausgelöscht oder entkommen sind, jedoch steht zu vermuten, dass zumindest die Menschen vernichtet wurden.Über den Thalmor Nach der Auslöschung der Altmer versuchen einige Dunmer und Khajiit mit dem Schiff Wunderwehr zum Mond Masser zu entkommen. Gerade als Numidium sie anvisiert, kehrt ein Nerevarine zurück, der Akulakhan, Numidiums Nachbildung, steuert und es angreift, was ihnen die Zeit zur Flucht gibt. Hauptgeschichte C0DA beginnt damit, dass der Protagonist Jubal-lun-Sul im Jahr 5Ä 911 von sich, seiner Familie und der Flucht vor Landfall erzählt. Er erklärt seine Abstammung, die bis zum ersten Neugeborenen der Velothiid und einer Familie von Salzhändlern zurückreicht, und dass er einer der Wenigen ist, die noch wissen, dass die Bewohner Massers von Nirn stammen. Er erfuhr dies durch Unterredungen mit Erinnerung und den Rädern von Lull, ermöglicht durch seinen Familiennamen. Jubal führt einen Monolog und starrt in einen Spiegel seiner Wohnung, was ihn zu einer Konversation mit seinem reichen Freund Hlaalu Hir in das Jahr 5Ä 892 zurückversetzt, während derer sie sich in einem der Wurmtunnel, die Masser unterhöhlen, befinden. Anwesend ist auch Jubals defekter Servitor, ein Konstrukt, dass zum Aufzeichnen und Ratgeben gedacht ist. Sie betreten die Oberfläche, um das zerstörte Nirn zu betrachten, welches aus Magma, Landbrocken, gigantischen Zahnrädern und anderer Maschinerie im Inneren besteht, nur noch zusammengehalten durch Sotha Sils Stadt der Uhrwerke. Hir brachte Jubal hierher, damit er der Welt und Erinnerung eine Frage stellen kann. Wieder in der Gegenwart der Geschichte sind dieselben Charaktere im Haus der Sul, und Hir redet über seine Arbeit. Jubal aber ist zu aufgeregt, da ihm genehmigt wurde, in das Haus Jaroon, dessen Anführerin Almalexia ist, einzuheiraten. Da sein Haus in einer niedrigeren Kaste liegt, muss er sich allerdings erst beweisen. Dafür wurde ihm aufgetragen, ein Numidium zu erlegen. Es wird zu einer Szene geschnitten, in der Hir auf der Oberfläche einen Kampf zwischen Numidium gegen Helden und Götter beobachtet, welchen das Numidium mit Leichtigkeit gewinnt. Er kommentiert sarkastisch, dass Jubal eine einfache Aufgabe habe. Später unterhalten sich Jubal und Hir in einer Kneipe, die Haus Hlaalu gehört, welchem Hir vorsteht. Jubal meint, er bräuchte die Hilfe eines Khajiitfeldschers, von welchen einer mit einer großen Tasche zu ihnen tritt. Jubal und Hir begeben sich in einen unsanktionierten Wurmtunnel, wo Jubal aus einer Skoomapfeife inhaliert und in einen von Visionen gefüllten Rausch verfällt, nachdem er Hir bittet, auf ihn aufzupassen. Er träumt von Nirns Uhrwerken, die weibliche Schlangen- oder Katzenaugen in ihnen haben. Die Szene ändert sich zu einem Marktplatz Ald Sothas, der ebenfalls Hlaalu Hirs Familie gehört. Jubal will eine Waffe für den Kampf gegen Numidium kaufen, als plötzlich ein geisterhafter Digitus auf Jubal deutet. Alle anderen Personen fliehen, während zwei Digiti zu Jubal sprechen. Der Dunmer streitet sich mit ihnen, und Hir versucht ihn auf einen Neuankömmling aufmerksam zu machen, was scheitert. Der Neuankömmling ist niemand anderes als Vivec persönlich, in seiner ganzen göttlichen Pracht, und bietet Jubal Hilfe beim Suchen nach einer Waffe an. Es werden nun verschiedene Versionen von der Apotheose und dem Schaffen des Tribunals von Jubal geschildert. Die erste Geschichte handelt von Vivec, Sotha Sil, Almalexia und Nerevar Indoril, in der sie alle als Kinder dargestellt sind. Sie finden einen Herzförmigen Stein in einer Höhle, der ihnen Macht verleiht, und kehren zu ihren Häusern zurück, der Kontakt mit dem Stein färbt sie jedoch leicht bläulich. Vivec fürchtet die Macht als einziger nicht und nimmt eine Riesengestalt an, mit der er die Dämonen Morrowinds davonjagt. Jubal bemerkt, dass es viele Geschichten über Vivec gibt, die alle einen Funken Wahrheit enthalten. Die Szene wechselt zu einem jugendlichen Vivec und seiner Verbrecherbande, die Nerevar und seine Karawanensoldaten beobachten. Nerevar und Vivec unterhalten sich, da Nerevar mehr als einen Verbrecher in ihm erkennt, und ihn aufnimmt. Später wird er ein General unter Nerevar und sie jagen die Aschdämonen davon. Er weigert sich, den Hausnamen Indoril anzunehmen und wird später ein Gott. Zuletzt erläutert Jubal seine Lieblingsgeschichte, Tomorrowind genannt, die auch in der Traumhülle übertragen wird. In ihr tragen viele der Leute Fernseher als Kopf und jagen auf einem dicht bevölkerten Platz die Uninfizierten. Die Fernseherköpfe brüllen Werbeparolen und greifen gesunde Bürger an. Alandro Sul, Nerevars Schildbruder und hier als Reporter mit Kamera dargestellt, versucht Vivec zu kontaktieren, wird dabei jedoch von Fernseherköpfen verfolgt. Kurz bevor sie ihn erwischen, greift Vivec ein und macht die Feinde Bewegungsunfähig. Zusammen mit dem Pseudo-Sechsten-Haus, das aus Almalexia, dem Ur, Molag Bal, Sotha Sil und Vivec besteht, begeben sie sich in eine Fernsehwelt, ein konstanter Strom aus fremdartigen Sendungen und Werbung. Sie suchen den Verstand auf, eine alternative Version Yagrum Bagarns, welches das Kollektiv der Fernseherköpfe kontrolliert und Nirn invadieren will. Sie wehren die Angriffe der zur Waffe umgewandelten Unterhaltungsmedien ab, bis sie bei dem Verstand ankommen. Es zeigt sich als gigantisches Gehirn auf einer Laufhilfe wie Yagrum in sie nutzt. Sein Plan, Numidium an Bewohner Tamriels zu verkaufen, wird erfüllt und ein Drachenbruch entstand. Als Folge dieser Ereignisse enden die Dunmer und Khajiit auf Masser. Jubal bringt hier ein, dass er einen Weg aus der Welt gefunden hat, um zu entkommen. Er fährt fort, den Kampf gegen Numidium zu beschreiben. Es wird wieder zu den Ereignissen von Jubal und Vivec auf dem Marktplatz gewechselt, gerade als Vivec sich und ihn zu Jubals Haus teleportiert. Jubal regt sich auf, da die Leute denken könnten, er würde beim Hochzeitsritual schummeln, aber Vivec erklärt nur erneut, dass er ihm helfen will, bevor er verschwindet. Alleine ruft Jubal nachts den Servitor zu sich, entschuldigt sich aber für den Befehl, da es für ihn keine Kasten gibt, was er bereits auf dem Marktplatz erwähnte. Er fragt ihm nach seinem Namen, welchen dieser verwirrt in dem toten Ehlnofex berichtet. Jubal trägt dem Servitor auf, eine Nachricht an Hlaalu Hir zu schicken, die mit seinem Familienwappen gezeichnet ist. Hir und einige Khajiitfeldscher befinden sich mit Jubal in seinem Haus, wo er sich darauf vorbereitet, seine Hände entfernt zu bekommen. Trotz der Einwände Hirs und der Khajiit lässt er die Operation durchführen. Jubal ist nun bereit, sich dem Numidium entgegenzustellen und den nächsten Schritt zu gehen. Er feiert seinen Junggesellenabschied in Hirs Kneipe, dem diverse Götter und andere Wesenheiten beiwohnen, die in dem nächsten Amarant erinnert werden wollen. Er führt Unterhaltungen mit Morihaus, der von der Alessianischen Rebellion und Pelinal Weißplanke erzählt, einem Hist, den Jubal als eine unbekannte Entität anspricht, welche ihn schickte, und Almalexia, die nur für ihn erscheint, und mit der er über Nerevar Indoril spricht. Auch Akatosh kommt zu ihm, in Form eines großen Wurms, der zugibt, versagt zu haben. Es entsteht ein Streit, als er androht, Stasis wiederherzustellen und Jubal und Gleichgesinnte auszulöschen. Jubal schickt ihn weg und meint, dass er leere Drohungen ausspricht. Zuletzt tritt der amüsierte Talos zu dem Bräutigam, aber auch mit ihm beginnt Jubal Streit. Er bezeichnet ihn als einen Virus, der die Aurbis infiziert hat, und auch mit Kyne will er sich anlegen, die den Streit schlussendlich schlichtet. Jubal und Talos betrinken sich von da an zusammen, verlassen die Feier und stehen am Ende auf Massers Oberfläche. Sie unterhalten sich über die Natur der Aurbis als Arena, doch nachdem Jubal äußert, diesen Kampf nicht zu verstehen, wird Talos Gestalt durch Lorkhans ersetzt, welcher Jubal der Lüge bezichtigt. Lorkhan sagt, dass Jubal CHIM verstehe, und lässt ihn in einem Kreis im Staub zurück, damit Jubal für die kommende Begegnung mit Numidium meditieren kann. Als das Numidium erscheint, ist Jubal ruhig und spricht zu ihm, wie zu einem Gleichwertigen. Der Messingturm gibt leere Sprechblasen von sich, während Jubal ihn bittet, auf seine Größe zu schrumpfen. Jubal bedankt sich für die Erfüllung dieser Bitte und sagt, dass niemand je verstand, was Numidium ist, und dass er ihm etwas erzählen will. Numidium unterbricht ihn mit leeren Sprechblasen, lässt ihn jedoch zu Ende sprechen, als der Dunmer verspricht, mit Worten seiner Leute zu enden. Er erzählt von den Kodizes Mephalas, ein Zitat aus den 36 Lehren Vivecs. Jubal zeigt seine Meisterung von Terror und Theorie, CHIM, und verachtet Numidiums „Nein“ als Antwort auf alles. Er geht auf Numidium zu, sein „Nein“ wiederholend, wobei er seine Aktionsweise als die eines egoistischen Jugendlichen verhöhnt. Jubal lässt Numidium den Schal um sein Gesicht entfernen und spricht weiter. Er spricht von den Dunmern im Krieg gegen die Menschen, die dachten wie Numidium, aber ihre Ergebnisse waren kurzweilig und die Menschen kehrten zurück, um zu siegen. Sie bekamen Numidium, das Verschwinden der Zwerge, und schließlich stellt Jubal seine Frage. Er will wissen, wieso Numidium immer wieder zurückkehrt, vernichtet, sie jagt, und ob es womöglich eine Aufgabe zu vollenden hat. Das Numidium antwortet mit „Vielleicht“. Jubal ruft triumphierend aus, was Numidium ihm bestätigte; es wollte gewinnen. Das Numidium stimmt zum womöglich ersten Mal zu, woraufhin Jubal sich bedankt und entschuldigt. Er erläutert dem fragenden Numidium, dass sein Volk einen Ausweg brauchte, den er ihnen nun bringen kann, ein Ausweg, der den Dwemern verwehrt blieb. Statt wie die Spiegellogiker nur zu versuchen, Numidiums Angriffe ebenfalls zu negieren, überzeugt er Numidium, und enthauptet es schlussendlich mit einer leeren Sprechblase. Fünf Digiti erkennen Jubals Weg der Einheit an, und leiten mit Tonalarchitektur den Liebesbrief und die amarantale Hochzeit ein. Die nächste Szene findet wieder im Haus der Sul statt, in dem Jubal sich auf die Hochzeit vorbereitet hat. Er ist gerüstet mit dem Panzer Numidiums, einem Speer, hat einen Falken auf dem anderen Arm und trägt das Zeichen seines Hauses, den Fledermaus-Tiger. Sein Servitor explodiert beim Versuch, Jubal zu gratulieren, als die Assassinen der Morag Tong den Raum stürmen, mit dem Auftrag, Jubal zu eliminieren. Jubal spricht Hlaalu Hir an, der in Militäruniform bei den Tong steht. Er gibt zu, sein Geld in die Tong investiert zu haben, statt in Hilfe für Jubal, wie er vorher behauptete. Er behauptet wieder einmal, dass die Hochzeit es nicht wert ist, aber Jubal unterbricht ihn. Er zieht ein Mikrowespen-Geschoss der Tong von seiner Stirn und beginnt, die Assassinen zu töten. Dabei unterhält er sich mit Hir, der erklärt, dass Jubals Schweigen über Erinnerungs Worte ihn am meisten verletzte. In einer Rückblende spielt sich die Unterhaltung zwischen Jubal und Erinnerung ab, die verrät, bald zu gehen. Wieder in der Gegenwart der Erzählung zitiert der immer noch kämpfende Jubal die ersten Zeilen C0DAs, bis das letzte Mitglied der Morag Tong tot ist. Sein letztes Ziel ist Hir, den er mit Geisterhänden, welchen den Digiti gleichen, erdrosselt. Mit dem letzten Erben des Hauses Hlaalu tot vor sich, sagt Jubal, dass Erinnerungs Geheimnis nicht für Hir bestimmt gewesen wäre, welcher sich nur freigekauft hätte. Trotz des Verrats verabschiedet sich Jubal ehrenvoll von seinem alten Freund. Vor dem Untertempel Velothiids und den Dunmer findet die Hochzeit statt. Lorkhan leitet als Priester die Zeremonie, sein fehlendes Herz ist durch einen seinen eigenen Schwanz fressenden Akatosh ersetzt. Jubal rezitiert als erster sein Ehegelübde, eine leere Sprechblase. Lorkhan spricht ebenfalls so, und Vivec, in Form einer Frau, wiederholt Jubals Gelöbnis. Um die letzten Schritte der Erreichung Amarants zu gehen, spricht Vivec die Einheit mit dem Wort „Wir“ aus, welche Jubal mit „Ja“ erwidert. Beim Kuss des Paares wird Lorkhan Herzwunde geheilt, und die Welt ist sicher. Den Abschluss bildet ein Kind aus Blumen, der neue Amarant, welches der Zukunft entgegenblickt. Hinter ihm wird der Beginn C0DAs durchgestrichen wiederholt, und endet mit dem Satz: „NEUE SPRACHE, FORTGESETZTE BEDEUTUNG, STRING-STRAND AUS BEIDEN. BEDEUTUNG BLEIBT: WILLKOMMEN IM HAUS DES WIR“ Trivia *Die Graphic Novel wird 64 Seiten haben. en:C0DA it:C0DA pl:C0DA Kategorie:Lore